


Many a Lonely Day

by Stormtrooperinclogs



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brian's very bad experience, Egg Laying, Egg Preg, Eggs hatching, Forced Orgasm, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slime, Slime As Lube, So many tentacles, TLDR, Tentacles, Throat Fucking, forced impregnation, penis birth, slime aphrodisiac, so much fucking slime, tentacle birth, the brief illusion of freedom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtrooperinclogs/pseuds/Stormtrooperinclogs
Summary: He didn’t know how this happened.  One minute he was piloting his ship through an asteroid field.  The next he was naked and suspended in midair by a bunch of… tentacles?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91
Collections: Queen Must Fuck Weekend





	Many a Lonely Day

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE BITCHES!!!  
> BONUS FIC!!!
> 
> If anyone was upset by the lack of smut in my other piece, please accept my apology in the form of Brian being raped by a tentacle monster.
> 
> Enjoy!

He didn’t know how this happened. One minute he was piloting his ship through an asteroid field. The next he was naked and suspended in midair by a bunch of…  _ tentacles?  _

At first, he tried to squirm free of his slimy captor(s?), but the appendages holding him just squeezed tighter. Eventually, he relented. Escape was useless. Whoever or whatever had done this was determined to keep him. He swallowed hard, not wanting to find out why.

There had been tales of things like this happening to inexperienced space pilots. Some kind of alien life form would find a lost ship and take the crew hostage. And hearing about the fates of these cosmonauts was enough to make Brian’s heart sink to his toes. 

But these were just stories, right? Just tall tales created by students at various academies to scare their classmates. That was all it was. It had to be. People didn’t just come back from space with a belly full of alien eggs…  _ did they? _

Brian had no idea how long he was alone with his thoughts. Maybe hours.  _ Maybe days. _ Perhaps that was what this creature wanted. To watch him slowly starve to death. But that didn’t explain why he was naked.

Eventually, this theory was proven wrong, and the creature woke up. 

Brian was also awoken. By several relatively small tentacles probing every inch of his body. He found himself with tentacles in his mouth, prodding his midsection, tangling in his hair. A few of the larger ones that were holding him spread his legs farther apart. Putting his groin on display for the smaller ones to examine. He tried to move away, but it was pointless. The monster just increased its grip again.

Maybe it would squeeze so hard it would rip his limbs off. At least then he would bleed to death and be spared the horrors of knowing what was going to happen next.

All at once, the smaller tentacles were pulled away, leaving Brian feeling more exposed than ever. 

The monster let out a low rumble, almost like the purr of a very large cat. It was pleased with him.

Something deep inside of Brian screamed _ FIGHT BACK! GET OUTTA HERE! _ With renewed strength, he tried once more to wriggle out of the beast’s grasp. Maybe if he could get free, he could find his ship and get as far away from this horrible place as possible.

While he was caught up in this daydream, a tentacle slid into his mouth and forced its way down his throat. He choked around the intrusion as it made its way down to his stomach. He sputtered helplessly, trying in vain to take a breath with the creature’s appendage lodged in his esophagus. 

Sensing his struggles, the monster’s tentacle began secreting a sweet-tasting slime. As soon as the thick liquid hit his tongue, Brian felt every single muscle in his body simultaneously release. If the creature hadn’t been holding him so tightly, he surely would’ve slipped from its grasp and onto the floor below. It felt like gallons of this stuff was poured down his throat, completely coating his insides with the gooey substance. He wanted to retch, to force this thing out of him, but he no longer had control over any part of himself.

With his breathing somewhat restored, and his body effectively immobilized, Brian was powerless to fight back against whatever purpose this being had in mind. He was forced to watch, helpless, as more tentacles approached him. No longer deterred by his movements, they were free to touch him wherever they wanted. 

They reached for his cock first. The slime he was forced to swallow must have been some kind of aphrodisiac because he was suddenly unbearably horny. If he had any autonomy over his body left, he would’ve thrust his impossibly hard cock toward the alien appendages. He wasn’t thinking straight anymore. The only thing he could think about now was trying to get some relief from this maddening ache that instantly consumed every fiber of his being.

The noise he made when the tentacles finally touched him was downright  _ sinful _ . Every single point of contact was a bolt of lightning shooting through his body. Every touch sent waves of pleasure to every nerve, every cell, every atom of his person, and he wanted more. No, he  _ needed _ more. He desperately needed this monster more than he’d ever needed anything in his life!

As if reading Brian’s clouded mind, the creature reached a slimy appendage toward his exposed asshole. Slowly it entered him, using more of the slime for lubrication as it probed his depths. All Brian could do was moan around the tentacle in his mouth as the monster violated him. 

But it didn’t end there. Once the tentacle in his ass had found a steady rhythm, Brian felt another join it. Then another. Now he had  _ three _ alien tentacles stuffed in his formerly virgin hole. Because of the slime clouding his thinking, he couldn’t even feel the burn. Every movement of these appendages was just white-hot pleasure. 

His eyes rolled back into his head as the creature located his prostate. His entire body convulsed as his first orgasm erupted within him. Screaming around the thing in his mouth, Brian came harder than he ever had before. But the tentacles weren’t done with him yet. They continued ruthlessly fucking him for hours, making him cum over and over again until his balls were empty and tears streamed down his face.

Brian lost track of how many orgasms the creature forced out of him. He was a moaning mess covered in drool, tears, cum, and more slime than he had ever seen in one place before. 

All at once, everything stopped. All of the tentacles withdrew, except for the one in his mouth, leaving Brian feeling strangely empty.

He hoped that maybe it would be over now. Maybe a quick shag was all the monster wanted. And now it would let go of him and he could go back home. 

But it would appear that this would not be the case, as a thin tentacle approached the head of his cock. It carefully teased his slit, slowly working its way inside as Brian screamed through his gag. Despite his protests, this new intrusion reached deeper than should be humanly possible. And somehow it still kept going. Deeper and deeper until it seemed to touch his very soul. 

Brian watched in horror as a ping pong ball-sized lump traveled down the tentacle that had buried itself in his penis.  _ This thing was going to lay an egg in him! _ As if being raped by this creature for God knows how long wasn’t bad enough, now he was going to have to carry its young? The very thought made him want to vomit all over again.

The tentacle began to expand in his urethra, preparing it for the girth of the egg. Slime constantly oozed from the appendage, both to ease the passage of the object, and to keep his member intact. Brian cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as the egg reached him. Though small by most standards, it stretched his cockhead to its absolute limit. He could feel the intense pressure travel all the way down the tentacle as the egg was deposited somewhere deep inside him. 

Once the pressure abated, Brian gave a relieved sigh. The monster had laid its egg and would be pulling out of him soon. This living nightmare was over for now. Once he returned home, he would still have to deal with how to get it out. But that seemed like a problem for the team of medics that he would be seeing immediately after landing.

But wait. If the creature had finished using him, why wasn’t it pulling out? Why was everything still in place? 

He felt something else nudge his tortured hole, and his heart sank. Looking up, he saw why he was still in the beast’s grip.  _ There was another egg. _ He whimpered pitifully as this second egg entered him. Then a third. And a fourth. And still, more to come. All he could do was watch as more and more lumps were inserted into him through his open cock.

The worst part was that the tentacle, this ovipositor, was still secreting more slime, keeping his mind in a state of lust-filled haze as it laid hundreds of these eggs in his abdomen. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. But most of all, he wanted to  _ cum! _ As much as he hated this monster and everything it was doing to him, he couldn’t deny the insane amounts of  _ pleasure _ he was receiving from the process. He couldn’t believe these thoughts. He was actually  _ enjoying _ this. He was enjoying being used by this… this…  _ organism. _

But no matter how much he wanted it, the obstruction in his shaft was preventing him from being able to orgasm. The creature edged him for  _ hours _ , keeping him right on the brink of ecstasy until its entire brood was laid.

By the time the last egg was laid, Brian’s stomach looked like that of a woman who was full term with triplets. But he was carrying something much worse than human babies. Whatever this alien was, it had just impregnated him with hundreds, possibly  _ thousands _ , of its own offspring. And now he would have to gestate them until they were fully developed. How long would that take? How long would he be this beast’s prisoner? Even if it let him go, there was no way he would be able to fly like this. He wouldn’t be able to reach the controls. He would be forced to stay here, wherever here was, until they were ready to be born. Oh, God. He was going to have to give birth to these disgusting things. He could only imagine how much bigger they would be by then. His skin already felt stretched to the limit. How big would the eggs get before he just split at the seams? He was a man after all. His body wasn’t designed to be pregnant. 

While Brian was distracted by his thoughts, another tentacle approached him. A horrific thought flashed through his mind as the new appendage entered his neglected asshole.  _ The eggs weren’t fertilized _ . Fresh tears welled in his eyes as this other tentacle added  _ more _ pain to his denied pleasure. This one too probed deeper than anything Brian had ever experienced before. He felt it breech something in his deepest depths, and somehow he knew it had reached the eggs. Wherever those resided.

As the tentacle in his ass began to thrust, so did the one in his mouth. They were perfectly in sync with one another. When one pulled back, the other pushed in, keeping him as full as possible at all times. The constant movements would be nauseating if he still had a gag reflex. The two appendages kept up this rhythm for what felt like another few hours. Pulling him back and forth as they fucked him from both ends. 

Brian’s head spun as the thrusts became faster and more powerful. The combination of impossible pleasure and stomach-churning dizziness was so unlike anything he had ever known, that he feared he might lose consciousness from the sheer intensity of it all.

And he did. As the creature’s tentacles began pouring gallons of cum into both orifices, the ovipositor retreated from his cock. All of these sensations happening at once were too much for him, and he climaxed harder than should be physically possible. His orgasm was pulled all the way from his toes as hours of edging had finally come to an end, bubbling up through his body like a volcanic eruption and exiting through his mouth with a tortured scream. He blacked out seconds later.

***

Brian hadn’t bothered trying to keep track of how long the beast had kept him. All that mattered was that every second that passed meant he was one second closer to being rid of these eggs, having control over his body back, finding his ship, and getting the hell out of here.

During his time here, his stomach had ballooned to the size of… he didn’t even know what to compare it to anymore. A minivan? Was that a good estimate? All he knew was that it was bigger than he was. He was more belly than man. How long had it been since he’d seen his own bellybutton? How long had it been since he’d seen any part of himself that wasn’t a shiny purple mass of stretch marks? Probably before the eggs were laid.

The tentacles never loosened their grip on his arms and legs. Not even for a second. They continuously fed him slime and fucked him whenever they pleased. Often leaving him raw and sticky.

Brian prayed to any deity that might be listening to just let his ordeal end. He wanted these damned eggs  _ out _ . He wanted to go home. He wanted to go back to his normal life and just forget all this ever happened.

And it would appear that today his wish would come true. He was awakened by a jolt of pain through his stomach and came to just in time to feel something pop deep inside of him. A gush of fluid poured out through his penis. No, not fluid,  _ slime _ .  _ Why was everything slime? _

Sensing that he was in distress, the tentacle in his mouth began secreting even more slime. Brian suckled greedily, hoping that maybe whatever this stuff was made of would give him some relief from the pain. It helped a little. The pains still came, and Brian still felt each one, but the slime at least took the edge off. 

He labored for hours as his urethra slowly dilated to accommodate the eggs. The eggs, meanwhile, were starting to drop into place. Brian felt a strange new sensation wash over him as the beast’s brood descended within. He couldn’t explain it, but something inside him was telling him to push. Was this what women meant when they said they felt “the urge to push”? 

But he was still paralyzed by whatever the creature had been feeding him, so there was nothing he could do to help the eggs along. He would just have to wait for them to fall out on their own. Hopefully, the contractions would be strong enough to get the job done. He  _ really _ didn’t want to be stuck laboring here forever.

He almost wanted to weep with joy as the first egg reached the base of his cock. It still had a ways to go before he would be rid of it, but for the first time since he arrived here,  _ the end was in sight! _

But there was a problem. The contractions were still coming, but the egg had stopped moving.  _ Oh fuck, it’s stuck! _ The very thought made Brian’s blood run cold. It can’t be stuck. It’s only the first one! 

He cried out around his gag, hoping that maybe the monster would sense that he was in trouble and help. 

Almost immediately, two more tentacles approached the laboring man. They examined the situation and discovered that the egg was turned wrong. One of the tentacles entered through his cock and pushed the egg back in, causing him to scream from the painful pressure, while the other manipulated its position from inside his ass. It took several minutes of torturous pushing and prodding before it was correctly oriented. With a not-so-gentle nudge from behind, it rolled back into place. The appendage in its path was removed, and the contractions began moving it again.

Brian whimpered as he felt his cock start to stretch. The egg had to be at least the size of his fist, maybe bigger. His body just wasn’t meant to stretch like this. Slowly and painfully, he felt the object inch through his urethra. When it crowned, he expected to feel pain. But instead, he felt a jolt of the same impossible pleasure the creature had given him on the day he was first impregnated. 

But he was given no time to savor the sensation. A mere second after the egg reached a full crown at his opening, another contraction caused his muscles to seize, shoving it out. It landed on the ground below with a wet, squelching noise.

Before Brian had a chance to catch his breath from passing the first egg, he felt the second one take its place. This second egg moved through him at the same excruciatingly slow pace as the first one. And when it crowned, he felt the same burst of pleasure before it hit the ground.

It took nearly a full day to pass the first twenty eggs. Each one taking almost an hour to birth. Each one giving him that brief flash of pleasure before exiting him. That brief flash was all he had left to look forward to now. A small taste of something that wasn’t pain. And at this rate, the pain would last for  _ weeks _ . He didn’t want to be trapped here, doing this, for  _ weeks _ .  _ He didn’t want to be here for another minute! _

Finally, there was a bit of good news. After egg number twenty-five or so, the process seemed to have sped up a little. His body was slowly growing accustomed to his torment. Slowly stretching out to accommodate the monster’s numerous young.

Eventually, he was open enough that egg after slimy egg slipped out with almost no resistance. Each one landing with a plop onto the growing pile beneath him. But even though the pile grew, his belly didn’t seem to be shrinking. Just how many were in there?

He must’ve passed out at some point because the next thing he remembered was waking up. The pile on the floor looked like it had doubled in size, but the eggs were still coming. Falling out in a constant stream as Brian’s body unwillingly gave birth over and over again.

Even with the eggs being laid one right after another, the birthing process continued for  _ days _ . 

By the time the final egg was ready to be birthed, Brian was beyond ready to be done. Everything hurt, despite his attempts to numb himself with the neverending stream of slime that was being poured down his throat. His eyes were glazed over. His mouth hung open around the tentacle, moaning softly as each egg brushed all the right spots on its way out.

But instead of this last egg falling into position like all of its siblings, it wedged itself somewhere where not even the contractions could dislodge it. Brian moaned a little louder, the only sound he could still make.  _ Come on, egg. You’re the last one. Just come out already. _

Then it started moving. Oh, God. Was it…  _ hatching? _ No. Nononono, this was bad. This was very bad. It couldn’t hatch while it was still inside him! How the hell was he supposed to give birth to a baby tentacle monster? The eggs were at least smooth, allowing his contractions to push them out. This thing wouldn’t be so easy.  _ Why was nothing about this easy? Hadn’t he suffered enough? _

Sure enough, with the next contraction, instead of birthing an egg, Brian felt fragments of the shell pass through his abused cock. 

Freed from the confines of its shell, the baby alien firmly planted itself inside Brian’s insides. Several contractions came and went as Brian’s body tried unsuccessfully to force it out. 

_ Fucking hell, I’m gonna be stuck like this for the rest of my life because the last one refuses to be born. _

Sensing that something was wrong, the tentacles returned. They probed his body, trying to get a hold of the stubborn creature. 

Brian wanted to scream as the tentacle wrestled with the baby. But the only sound that came out was a hoarse whimper.

Eventually, the creature managed to grab its final offspring. Tightly wrapping a tentacle around its child, it began pulling, stretching Brian’s overtaxed opening even further as it extracted the infant.

Brian managed to find his voice again and screamed at the top of his lungs as the wriggling ball of tentacles was pulled from his body. Somehow, the baby was even bigger than the eggs had been. It felt like he was being torn in two. The entire lower half of his body was on fire as the last of the monster’s children was finally born.

At long last, Brian’s ordeal was finally over. The eggs that the beast had laid in him were all out. His stomach looked like a deflated hot air balloon, but he was too caught up in the euphoria of the moment to care. The months of torment that he had endured had finally come to an end. All that was left was for the monster to put him down so he could locate his ship and go home! After all this time, he was finally going home!

But wait, if the creature was done with him, why wasn’t it putting him down?

Looking up, Brian’s heart sank as he saw a familiar thin tentacle approach him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was intense.
> 
> I've never written anything even remotely similar to this before, so I hope you liked it.
> 
> As always, comments are always appreciated. (I won't judge you for reading this if you won't judge me for writing it)


End file.
